In the figure, $ABCD$ is a rectangle, $AZ=WC=6$ units, $AB=12$ units and the area of trapezoid $ZWCD$ is 120 square units. What is the area of triangle $BQW$? [asy]
draw((0,0)--(12,0)--(12,20)--(0,20)--(0,0)--(12,20));
draw((0,14)--(12,6));
label("$A$",(0,20),W);
label("$Z$",(0,14),W);
label("$D$",(0,0),W);
label("$Q$",(6,10),2S);
label("$B$",(12,20),E);
label("$W$",(12,6),E);
label("$C$",(12,0),E);
[/asy]
Explanation: Because the figure has rotational symmetry, $Q$ is the midpoint of $ZW$. Consequently, the triangles $BZQ$ and $BWQ$ have the same area because they share a height and have bases that are the same length. We have

$$[BQW]=\dfrac{1}{2}[BZW]=\dfrac{1}{2}\left([ABWZ]-[ABZ]\right)$$$$=\dfrac{1}{2}\left(120-\dfrac{1}{2}\cdot6\cdot12\right)=\dfrac{1}{2}(120-36)=\dfrac{84}{2}=\boxed{42}.$$